It's My Right to Be Hellish
by felldowntherabbithole1
Summary: Jensen could feel his blood boiling; a mix of jealousy and anger were spreading through him like wild fire when he saw the girl only an inch apart from Jared, her fingers lingering on him. No one was allowed to be that close to him, no one but him.


**A/N: This story was inspired in the BTS pictures from Supernatural's episode Heartache (8x03)… it started by some tweets from Fari and Angie and ended up into something else. This oneshot is for them since they asked me to continued it… and for any of y'all here who loves and ships Jared and Jensen aka J2 as much as we do ;)**

Chapter: **  
I'm Puffing My Chest**

 _I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous_

 _. . . . . . . . . ._

He knew he should be reading the script, he knew he should be checking the cameras; he knew he should be doing a lot of stuff right now and yet here he was, staring like a hawk at his boyfriend who was talking with their guest star, very _amicably_ for his liking.

Normally he wouldn't do this, be this _skeptical_ over the strangers that came and talked to Jared in a daily, no not at all… okay, so maybe a little bit but in his defense it wasn't his fault, it's was Jared who always had people _hovering_ over him.

It's not like Jensen didn't have his fair share, oh no, he has had plenty people flirting with him subtly and others not so much; after all it wasn't like he was hideous or whatever. But he always drew a line when it came to this people, each time trying carefully not to lead them on so that they wouldn't get the wrong ideas; of course he always did it as respectfully as possible.

Unfortunately for him, his boyfriend was as oblivious and naive as he was beautiful when it came to this. The man who could probably do math problems in his sleep couldn't even noticed when someone was flirting with him; he will just shrug and passed it as _joking around_ or just the person _being friendly_.

Yeah, Jensen had thought, _friendly_ my ass.

He glared at the girl, _Liane_ , he told himself; he was watching the scene in front of him and he didn't like it, not in the slightest.

They were currently filming their third episode from season eight, and Jensen was _directing_ it, what an honor if you asked him. Right now they were on a break; he was supposed to check the scene #6 the part where Sam was having a flash back about Amelia in which they were celebrating his birthday, before they started rolling again. And he was doing that but Jared's laugh in the background caught his attention distracting him from his work.

He was going through some lines highlighting a few things that he wanted to mention Brad and Eugenie about, and then he was supposed to talk to the camera man. That's when he heard his boyfriend's unmistakable laughter from afar. He smiled instantly; the brunet had this contiguous laugh that never failed to get him.

Out of habit, Jensen looked up to see what his lover was doing, pondering briefly why Jared wasn't by his side right now. Usually the taller man will be standing next to him within seconds whenever a break was announced, or vice versa; though Jensen couldn't go to him at the moment since he was busy.

That's why he wondered why his better half wasn't next to him trying to annoy like he always does or trying to distract him from his work; cracking some jokes and goofing around.

Hence why he glanced up, well _that_ and also his curiosity to know what was causing Jared to laugh. He was expecting to see one of the crew members joking with him or one of their friends, _anyone_. What he wasn't expecting was to see their new guest star, _Liane_ , shamelessly standing so close to him, like barely a foot away, clinging on to Jared's arm so casually and laughing all sweetly at him.

Jensen's smiled faded away instantly at this sight.

 _What the fuck?_ He tensed up, talk about personal space here. _Liane_ was all giggles and playing with her curly hair; for what he could see, the lady was throwing her best A game on Jared and the man wasn't doing anything to stop it.

Granted, he knew his boyfriend wasn't the smartest tool in the box when these things happened but _come the fuck on._

That didn't help him stop the flare of possessiveness that was slowly creeping inside him, this burning heat flickering hot all over him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jensen muttered.

He frowned, his features darkening at the sight of Liane leaning over making Jared level at her height just to whisper something on his ear. When she finished, the taller man retrieved from her looking flustered, glancing quickly sideways; thing that Jensen knew he did often when he was nervous or fidgety.

He could feel his blood boiling; a mix of jealousy and anger were spreading through him like wild fire when he saw the girl only an inch apart from the taller man, her fingers lingering on him. _No one_ was allowed to be that close to him, no one but _him_.

One thing was for the makeup artists or someone from the staff to be all over them, he knew it was their work or for the fans to be overly friendly with Jared, okay _that_ he could deal. It was fine, he knew how fans were, they never meant any harm they were always respectful. But other thing was for him to see someone _throwing_ themselves at Jared shamelessly, expecting the man to reciprocate their actions, let alone in front of _him_ , his _boyfriend_.

It didn't matter if their relationship was public or not.

Without thinking much he grabbed his phone from the director's chair and walked towards them; they were currently filming in a small open field, Jared and Liane were standing over the bridge still talking. Well, the curly headed girl was the one doing most of the talking now.

" _-So you know, we can go in our free time!"_

Jensen heard Liane said enthusiastically before reaching them; he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Seriously he didn't dislike or hate the lady; she was okay, such a nice pretty charming lady. What wasn't _okay_ was the fact that she was hitting on what was _his_ , on Jared, _his_ boyfriend.

"Am I _interrupting_ something?" he asked abruptly, startling Jared who turned around quickly.

"Jensen," the taller man whispered, sounding relieved. "Uh, you no- it's uhm fine we were just talking,"

"Talking huh?"

"I was telling Jared that there's a local place…" Liane started saying looking a bit confused when she saw Jensen standing right beside Jared, shoulders touching. "Uh, where they said the food's delicious and I told him that he should totally invite me there." Liane tried to joke.

Jensen glanced between his boyfriend who was fidgeting under his watch, and the curly headed girl. He snorted humorless, yeah _not_ gonna happen.

"Too _bad_ we _don't_ have any free time," he said smiling tightly, placing his open palm against his boyfriend's lower back. "Right Jay?" Jensen asked turning to face him.

"Uhm, I- yeah," Jared mumbled darting his eyes from his lover to Liane. "It's very uh difficult to have… time," he trailed off, feeling his boyfriend rubbing his back slowly.

Okay, Jensen was being passive aggressive he could work with that. At least she's a _girl_ , the taller man thought; Jensen wouldn't go all territorial on her, not like he did with Andrew. A cold shiver ran down his spine at that thought of how that ended, he fidgeted from side to side, feeling his cock perk with curiosity at the memories.

Jensen didn't miss his boyfriend's sudden twitch. "That's right." He said looking pleased with the answer before looking back at Liane. "And when _we_ do _have_ time… well, we usually just go and … _rest_." He concluded, the tight smile never leaving his face.

The taller man tensed when he felt his boyfriend stop his tracks, lowering his hand down until he shoved it inside his jean's back pocket. Taken aback, he quickly glanced at Jensen in panic, brows furrowing instantly when he saw the smug expression on his face while talking to their guest star.

"Can you do me a favor and give us a minute," Jensen asked Liane politely.

The curly headed girl seemed a little disappointed but nodded nonetheless before disappearing into the crowd.

"What are you doing?!" Jared hissed under his breath trying to separate himself from the man beside him but failing, only earning a tight squeeze from boyfriend.

He squealed at the sudden pain; his cock jerking with interest.

"Dunno what you're talking about," Jensen mumbled casually looking down at his script, hand still grabbing his boyfriend's ass cheek from inside the pocket of his jeans.

"Knock it off Jensen!" the taller man scolded, looking around nervously. "Anyone could see us, how're you gonna explain why you are cupping my freakin ass!" He let out a yelp when he felt his boyfriend give him another squeeze, this time it was a _hard_ one.

"Well they're certainly gonna notice if you keep fuzzing." Jensen muttered sarcastically, still looking through the script. "…Plus that wouldn't be so bad, maybe _that_ way people will know who you belong to and will leave you the fuck _alone_."

"Are you serious?" Jared asked incredulous. "I wasn't- she didn't even-""

Jensen glared at him. "Are you gonna lie to my face and tell me that she didn't want to jump your bones?" he asked, squeezing his ass warningly.

" _Oh_ , uhm, w-well she uh-"

"Knew it,"

"But Jensen I-"

"You _knew_ , you _noticed_ , yet you didn't even do anything to stop her from having false hopes," Jensen growled slowly turning to face his boyfriend, script forgotten over the bridge railing. "You didn't stop her from wishing… wanting what's _mine_." He placed his free hand over his boyfriend's chest running his fingers down slowly, making the taller man shiver.

Jared gasped, looking around in panic trying to see if anyone was watching them, he let out a shaky breath when he noticed no one did. Leave it to Jensen to be so damn careless.

"You know _I_ don'tshareJared," He taunted darkly.

Jared didn't know _how_ but between his boyfriend squeezing his ass while trailing his fingers shamelessly over his front body and the fear of getting caught, he was getting extremely _aroused_ , fuck that, he was _horny_. He was in no ways an exhibitionist thankyouverymuch but the foreplay and the adrenaline of getting caught was getting the best of him.

"Oh but you will allow it," Jensen murmured, reading his boyfriend's mind. "You will let me fuck you here don't you Jay? I know you're not an exhibitionist, neither am I but you would actually do it. Let me bend you over this pretty rail and just pound on you," he said, staring at his boyfriend intently before leaning over to whisper on his ear. "…And you will take it just like you always do,"

Jared shut his eyes instantly. "Come on Jensen," he whined, getting all hot and bothered.

"You will get all flushed, your pretty cheeks will be bright red, your pretty pink lips all shiny and wet for me… your mouth will let out those delicious and dirty sounds that I love… you're always so loud I love it. Your eyes will be shut just like now…"

"Jense-"

"You won't care about anything but my dick inside you. It excites you doesn't it?" Jensen let out a humorless laugh before getting back to his original place. "Such a bad shameless pretty boy, you will let me show them all who owns this," He gave his boyfriend's ass a tight squeeze. "And this," he palmed the taller man's now half hard cock quickly before retrieving his hand, making him whimper.

"Dammit Jensen, stop it!" Jared said wide eyed. "I _can't_ get _hard_ here, we're gonna shoot in no time!"

" _Oh_ , and whose fault's that? I'm not the one who let pretty girl here hover over what's _mine_ and mine alone."

Jared took a deep breath; he closed his eyes again trying to focus on something other than his throbbing cock. "Look, that's not my fault!"

"I beg to differ,"

"It's not!" the taller man said opening his eyes. "I thought she was being friendly but then she uhm, told me that we should ya know… get to know each other better,"

Jensen felt the hot burning sensation of jealousy spreading all over him.

"And?" he asked warningly, through gritted teeth.

Jared swallowed nervously. "She uhm, tried to make a deal… dinner and then we could go b-back..." he stammered feeling his boyfriend's hand subtly rubbing his inner thigh dangerously close to his crotch. "To uhm, her place- I told her no! That I- I wasn't available, that I was with someone but-"

"But she didn't care, huh?"

"Uhm, yeah k-kind of…" he shuddered, he was now fully hard. "Jensen come on, you can't just," He whined stopping his lover's administrations.

"Okay," Jensen said innocently. "I'll just leave you then-"

"What?!"

"Have to do my work anyways," He shrugged, turning around to pick up the script as if he didn't just stimulated his boyfriend into getting a hard on. "You're _free_ to go talk to pretty Liane over there-"

"Don't you fucking dare to leave me like this!" Jared hissed, grabbing his lover's arm before he could get away.

Jensen smiled smugly and turned to face him. "Why shouldn't I? Uhm, think about this as your punishment."

"Oh fuck you!"

"Well aren't you a sunshine when you're hard?" He smirked and glanced at where Liane was. "Think she will like that about you?"

"Jensen I swear to god if we're not in one of our trailers in the next five seconds I will punch you! I will-"

"So polite all the sudden," Jensen snickered. "Well since you ask so nicely… my trailer's the closest one." He said before leading the way.

Truth was he was hard too; all the teasing made his body react too, it's just that he was truthfully enjoying torturing his boyfriend. Jared could get all flushed, frustrated and puffy whiting seconds if you pushed the right buttons, in this case his weak spots that Jensen knew so damn well.

The hot burning flare of jealousy and possessiveness were still there, trashing inside him, trying to see when to attack.

As soon as the trailer door was shut, Jensen wasted no time and slammed his boyfriend against it before attacking his mouth.

Jared gasped in surprise but kissed back eagerly. The kiss was hot and heavy, his hands clutching his lover's shirt tightly.

"That's it," Jensen growled, pressing himself against his boyfriend, both of his hands grabbing his ass. "Gonna show you baby,"

Before Jared could start moving his hips Jensen flipped him over, cheek pressed against the cold hard door. He felt Jensen flushed against his back, hot breaths puffing against his neck making his skin feel tingly; rough hands quickly undoing his belt and then proceeding to undo his jeans before yanking them down.

"Jensen what- _oh!_ " Jared moaned when he felt his lover grabbing his dick, his cold hand giving it a little squeeze.

"Take of your shirt," Jensen mumbled hotly sucking his earlobe.

Jared quickly did as he was told, and felt from behind his boyfriend undoing his own jeans.

"Jensen we don't have m-much time, _fuck_ , we can't-"

The taller man whimpered when he felt Jensen's bare cock brush against his ass, he could feel his covered chest rubbing over his back; one hand was holding his hip still and the other was starting to jerk him off.

"I can do what I want!" Jensen growled, rocking his painfully hard cock against his boyfriend's smooth ass. "Whatever I want with what's _mine_ ," He pressed his body even closer to him.

Jared's eyes were shut; both of his hands were pressed flatly over the door, his body shivering in pleasure.

"Let's- _oh,_ move from the- the door, _Jensen!_ " he muffled a groan.

"I know what you're thinking but not a chance," Jensen started sucking on his boyfriend's neck, teeth scrapping teasingly. "I'm gonna fuck you against this door," he mumbled, wet lips moving over the silky flesh. "Maybe Liane passes and hears you… fucking hope so."

Jared tilted his head leaving Jensen more room to bite and mark. He bit his lip, whimpering, trying to stay quiet since they were doing this on the door. If anyone passed, so help him god, they will hear everything.

Jensen pulled his dick hard, making him cry out.

"Nah uh, I want to hear you _moan_ baby,"

Jared was torn between telling him that they couldn't fuck because they didn't have time also if they did he will end up walking funny all day and that was something he really wasn't looking forward to. And to let him keep on doing what he was doing.

He moaned when he felt Jensen's cock rubbing back and forth between his ass-cheeks; pleasure overflowing his insides.

"No way," Jared complained weakly, feeling his body soften helplessly. "They will h-hear us, _fuck like that_ , shit!" forehead moving sweaty against the door.

Jensen could feel the goose-bumps on his boyfriend's firm chest as he roamed freely stopping on one of the nipples. He knew Jared was sensitive there so he wasted no time and started toying gingerly the small bud between his fingertips until it got hard, he went to do the same with the other one.

He knew they didn't have much time so he had to be quick; they usually only did blowjobs or messy hand-jobs but seeing Liane all over Jared made something inside him snap, his boyfriend needed to be reminded that no one was allowed to be that close to him.

Jared was a complete mess; he could feel the pre-cum from Jensen's dick over his ass and he could feel his own dick getting wet _dammit_. He was getting _tortured_ by him and he couldn't do anything but take it. Jensen was jerking him off and rubbing against him, he was biting and sucking and toying with his body and fuck he couldn't help it anymore.

"Fuck me!" he moaned loudly forgetting that someone could hear them. "Fuck me, _shit,_ just fuck me now, _come on!_ " he begged helplessly.

Jensen was achingly hard and wanted nothing but to fuck the taller man and get to release himself, but he also wanted his boyfriend to beg for it like he always did, he needed to make sure Jared knew who was the _only_ one allowed to have him in any way.

"You sure?" he panted against him, stopping his administrations and moving his hand slower up and down Jared's cock. "Or you want Liane to do it for me? Think she can do better?"

"Asshole!" the taller man gasped, "I- I'm gonna get you b-back for, _fuck_ , this!"

"Can't wait,"

Jared turned around quickly in panic when he felt his boyfriend leave him. "Where are you going?!"

"Relax baby, I'm getting the lube,"

"You have lube beside the door?!" the taller man asked incredulous when he saw his boyfriend only lean a foot away and take a small bottle from behind the small flower pot.

Jensen shrugged innocently. "Just in case,"

"I cannot- fuck, whatever now come on!"

Jensen smirked when he saw his boyfriend eyeing him hungrily; pupils blown, the lust and desire that were emanating made his own aching cock twitch _, fuck_ , he needed to fuck him ASAP.

Resisting no more he closed the short distance, pressing their chests together and kissed him roughly. Even though Jensen still had his t-shirt on, Jared could feel the firm of his chest from the layer of cotton, could feel the muscles flexing against him.

They moaned instantly into their kiss when their bare cocks touched, hips thrusting back and forth automatically, the movements sending pleasurable jolts through their bodies. Jared groaned his name, slipping his hands under his lover's shirt pulling him close.

Jensen kept on kissing him, sucking onto his lower lip while opening the lube and pouring a fair amount over his palm.

"Turn around baby," he bit his lip before letting go.

Jared complied instantly parting his legs; he felt his boyfriend's hot body flushed against him, his cock pressing on his thigh. He moaned letting his head rest once again on the door when he felt a wet finger slowly getting inside him.

"That's it, nice and slow," Jensen said, moving his finger inside trying to open him. "Such a good boy, so eager." He teased when he felt the taller man bucking his ass against his hand.

It took him about two or three minutes to get him ready before he had a writhing and moaning Jared under him. The noises that were coming out of his pretty pink swollen mouth were becoming louder as he kept on fingering him; Jared was trashing, frantically fucking himself against his three fingers, desperately needing for more, groaning and panting telling Jensen that he was ready.

"Look at you, what happened with _someone could hear us_?"

Jared felt his boyfriend whisper breathless against his ear, he was panting too. Jensen was fucking him open with his fingers but also rubbing himself against his thigh.

"Shut the, _ohmygod_ , fuck…up," he managed to say between whimpers, voice rough.

Jensen let out a muffled chuckle and slipped his fingers out making his boyfriend whined in complaint.

"So needy," he said, before opening quickly a condom.

They usually never used them but he knew he couldn't shoot his load inside him, as much as he loved that; they were already in big trouble for disappearing out of set without telling anyone, the last thing they needed was to take more time.

He took his throbbing and neglected cock on his hands, hissing when he rolled the condom in.

"Relax Jay,"

Jensen placed a hand on his lover's hip holding him still before lining himself up against the wet entrance. Slowly, bit by bit he started pushing inside the taller man, hissing at the tightness surrounding him.

" _Fuck_ , how c-can you, _holy shit_ , be this tight?" he moaned, head resting over his boyfriend's back. "We fucked y-yesterday!"

Jared sucked in a breath as he felt Jensen slowly burying his _much bigger than three fingers_ cock inside him, eyes instantly shut.

"I- I don't, _shit,_ know," he panted, head pressing hard against the door, shuddering.

It didn't take him too much to get used to being this stretched, Jared was used to Jensen's size. It still amazed them both how the taller man could still be this _tight_ after years of being sexually active, although Jensen never complained, not really, he liked his man this put and tight.

Jared moaned loudly when he felt his boyfriend finally sink inside his tight hole.

" _Shit_ Jay! Don't…" Jensen took a sharp intake of breath when he felt his lover squirming underneath him. "Just tell me when you're ready,"

"I'm ready," Jared whimpered, pressing his ass against him. "Come on w-we don't have ti- O _h my god!_ "

Jared cry out when he felt Jensen thrust inside him. He felt his boyfriend hold him by the hips, and shoved inside him, within seconds building up a strong rhythm.

Jared was moaning helplessly, his face rubbing against the cold trailer door; waves of hot pleasure slamming his whole body making him groan and tossed as Jensen was snapping his hips, driving his cock farther into his ass.

"That's it baby, take it!" Jensen was panting, growling as he felt the delicious tightness of his lover's sweet hole embrace and squeeze his cock every time he dove in and out. "You take it so good, _shit!_ So. Fucking. Good!"

The room was filled with the sound of their skin slapping, their moans, their whimpers, and the sound the door creaking, they could barely hear the noise outside.

"Think she can fuck you better, huh?" Jensen asked pulling hard his lover's hair, voice rough and breathless against his ear. "Think she can do it better?" he taunted hotly before moving his head to capture his rosy lips harshly into a kiss.

The kiss was a bit awkward since they were kissing sideways, but it was hot and wet and Jared was moaning into his mouth; teeth clacking together as Jensen kept on fucking him fast and hard.

"You didn't answer my question," he mumbled against Jared's cheek before claiming the swollen shiny mouth back again, sucking hard his lower lip.

They were both sweaty and Jensen wondered briefly why he didn't take his shirt off, he knew why he took his boyfriend's off but not his' since he knew he wasn't the one who usually sweat like he was in a sauna. But now he was regretting not taking it off.

Jared's whole body was buzzing, vibrating with so much intensity; Jensen was fucking him fast and hard it was delicious. Each thrust stretching him wide open, making his body take it; he could feel Jensen stating his claim.

He groaned when he felt Jensen biting his lower lip, shit, _this_ one was going to be hard to explain to the make-up ladies, well this and the brand new hickeys that his boyfriend just left on his neck. Damn.

Jared was whimpering desperately; torn between bucking his ass against his boyfriend or pay the attention his throbbing cock was asking for.

"I asked something!" Jensen growled and slapped the taller man's hand away when he saw him wanting to jerk himself.

"Jensen," the taller man pleaded, as he felt his neglected cock bobbing with each forceful thrust that Jensen was giving him.

The man was hitting his sweet spot over and over and he just wanted a release, it was becoming impossible to even stand still. He felt his legs quivering with the pleasurable sensations overwhelming him.

"No- no, _ohmygod_ , she can't!"

"She can't what?" Jensen asked voice husky, his breathing was becoming as erratic as the man writhing under him.

Eyes screwed shut, he could feel the heat pooling low inside his belly, burning him, spreading shivers all over his body. He rested his sweaty forehead against his lover's warm shoulder, _shit_ , he knew he was close.

Moving his hand to grab his boyfriend's cock, he slowly started dragging his hand up and down.

"She can't, _yes yes yes_ _like that_ , can't d-do it like yo- Ohmygod, you!"

"Damn right she can't!"

Jared felt his insides on fire as Jensen started jerking him off faster, matching the rough thrusts that he was making him take.

" _Yes yes yes,_ no one, _fuck_ , n-no one can!" he was babbling, moaning loudly; feeling his whole body shaking. His head thrown back resting on Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen felt his possessiveness swirling like a flame blazing inside him; his fiery jealousy making his blood boil at the thought of someone else getting to have his boyfriend, getting to see him naked, to touch him, taste him, hell to even hear him moan. "No one but me, _fuck_ , you hear me? No one but me! You. Belong. To. Me!"

"Yes, your- _shit don't fuckin stop_ , yours!"

"And don't ever forget it!"

It only took a couple of more rough thrusts before he felt the other man tighten around him hard, making Jensen bite down over his lover's shoulder, muffling a loud moan.

Jared came hard, crying out in pain and pleasure his boyfriend's name; shuddering and keening as Jensen was still jerking him off and pounding inside him. White strikes of cum covering part of the door and his lover's hand.

Jensen came a few seconds later inside the condom, choking a sob; hot seed filling the rubber, making him collapse over the back of his boyfriend.

Hips still moving automatically as they both rode their orgasms.

The room felt quiet, only the sounds of their heavy breaths coming from their panting mouths were heard.

Jensen groaned as he slowly slipped his now sensitive cock out of his boyfriend, making him whimper and hissed.

"Sorry," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss on Jared's marked shoulder.

"S'okay," the taller man mumbled, his head and palms resting over the now dirty door, still trying to even his beating heart.

Jensen took a deep breath and pulled the condom off before throwing it to the trashcan, then proceeding to quickly grab a washcloth to clean himself.

After a while, Jared felt strong hands grabbing his sides and turning him around.

"Come on big guy, we gotta clean you up too," Jensen said, leading him all the way to the couch.

The taller man glared at his boyfriend when he tried to sit down. "Fucking hate you," he whimpered feeling uncomfortable.

Jensen let out a booming laugh and placed his lover's scattered clothes next to him before leaning in front of him and kissing his pouty lips.

"Didn't hear you telling me stop-"

"Oh shut up!" Jared punch his arm, making Jensen laugh even more.

"You're so cute," he said looking down at his almost naked boyfriend. "But… if the clock isn't lying then we've been missing for about almost 15 minutes now sooo,"

"Yeah, yeah I know," the taller man rolled his eyes, moving his hand dismissively. "Gotta get cleaned up,"

"Yup," Jensen kissing him again before picking his script and heading to the door.

"And where are you going?" Jared asked him warily, washcloth in hand.

"Well someone has to get out and explain why we went missing," Jensen said casually.

The taller man glared at him. "Yeah? Like that time we had a quickie and you told that dumb excuse that I had diarrhea and was stuck in the bathroom?!"

"That was a classic," Jensen smirked, dodging the washcloth that was thrown at his face. "Oh by the way, make sure my door looks as new as it used to be," he joked.

"Me? Why me? You're the one who made me cum! You should clean it!"

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well who provoke me?"

"Who fucked me?"

"Who started all this?"

"I didn't do anything! You and your little macho displays, it isn't my fault you're such a jealous bastard and went all freaking alpha on me. I didn't know a girl was such a threat for you!"

"Little?" Jensen asked challenging him, a wicked smile covering his face. "Well you sure moan a lot for my _little displays_ ," He started walking towards.

"Look-" Jared shut up abruptly when he felt his boyfriend nuzzling against his face.

"Oh and also, this _little display_ isn't what all this is about my love…" he was staring at his boyfriend with so much intensity, it made the taller man squirmed nervously. "It's about them knowing _their_ place and you not forgetting yours-"

"I'm not an object," Jared mumbled, closing his eyes when he felt Jensen pressing his lips against his.

"I know you're not baby, and I also know it's not your fault but I just can't help but feel this possessive over you…"

"Well you already know I don't want anyone but you…" the taller man sighed. "I swear Jensen, someday this shenanigans of yours are gonna get us into some serious trouble."

"You love it," Jensen teased and kissed him one more time.

"No I don't, and more because I'm always the one losing!" Jared said sulking.

Jensen chuckled before getting up again. "Like I said, I never hear you complaining,"

"Oh you are so gonna pay for this one Ross!" the taller man muttered, before standing up to grab his shirt.

"Can't wait Tristan, can't wait," Jensen blew him a kiss, and opened the door. "You think diarrhea can be used as an excuse again?" he asked before bursting into laughing.

He shook his head in amusement the second he heard Jared grumbling about how much of an asshole he was and how Jensen should be getting acquainted with his hand again because he will be getting nothing from him. He laughed again before closing the door completely.

 _FIN._


End file.
